gigglepiefandomcom-20200214-history
And So It Begins...
"And So It Begins..." is the first episode of Season 1, and the first regular episode of The Gigglepies television series. Synopsis Trilly tries to find the perfect human buddy to set out on a exciting adventure. Plot Our story begins in Gigglepieland, Trilly The Trust Gigglepie is having so much fun but suddenly, her alarm went off. Trilly uses her Giggleportal button on her heart necklace and a portal appeared. She go though it and she went. Meanwhile, in the P.I.T.S. Auveell has created his latest invention, the Super Duper Mega Exploder can take Overlord Glee's Scepter of Beam so can be the new lord of Gigglepieland. Bad bot and Hero bot don't listen to his plan because their thinking of new plans. So Auveell screams "Silence!" which the robots spin like crazy. On Earth, a boy named Sam had an accident by hitting his head on a wall. The portal that Trilly went to is Earth. So Trilly falls flat on her face. Sam asks Trilly who is she and Trilly responds in a rhyme but murmurs sometimes. Sam is so surprised that he saw Trilly for the first time. But Trilly uses her Picturepie to make an official Gigglecar! She and Sam hop onto the Gigglecar and away they go! The Gigglepies preform their first musical till the Gigglecar arrives and lands on the Gigglecloud. Trilly explains the rest of the Gigglepies what is going on. But before she can finish, the sky gets dark and the clouds are also grey then suddenly Auveell and his gang appeared from nowhere and sucks all the colorful, magical world of the Gigglepies. Trilly tries to help Twinkie, her newest Gleepal, and uses all the power (not all of it.) of his and her necklaces to defeat but they fail to win the battle. Auveell laughs evilly and said "I'm coming at 7:30, so Gross ya later! Hahahahahahaha!" At 7:30 pm, Twinkie goes undercover to check there's Auveell making his plans. Twinkie wakes up Overlord Glee and tells him to check there is something wrong. Eventually, Luck-E tells Overlord Glee that Auveell and his henchmen are finally here.The Overlord reveals that the Gigglepies invade planets by selling themselves and their merchandise, sucking the planet dry as their sales go up and the freedoms go down. The Gigglepies were only able to conquer the Yugopotamians because they fear them, but were not affected by their cuteness. Overlord Glee then suddenly changes to a demonic form stating "Isn't that cute?" before going back to normal. Auveell notes that is horrible and it didn't rhyme. But Bad-Bot and Hero-Bot cover his mouth so he will not reveal the secret. Hero pushes Bad's button of Emergency Flying Society to he can fly but unfourtunatly he gets hit by the screen that he is showing the bad guys. Overlord Glee realizes that Auveell and his peril gang is onto them so he orders the Gigglepies to get them. The robots use their signature 'gloom cloud punch' to get the Gigglepies but the fists failed to work.They gather around the robots and start tickling them to death, through their laughter they cry out to their boss to help, they turn to him for a moment but two Gleepals tries to distract him again, however her rhyming and singing was off so she doesn't keep Auveell completely hypnotized. He snaps out of it and realizes their henchmen is in trouble is in trouble, and Cosmo tries to eat one of the Gigglepies but spits it out, saying that it tastes like Gigglecream. When the Gigglepies hear this,Twinkie tells Trilly that Gigglecream is the finest delicacy on their planet. Trilly calls Zuzu that the Gigglepies had forks, knives, bibs, and an empty stomach. They feast is on, and the entire army of bad guys are eaten by the Gigglepies. Overlord Glee and the rest thank Trilly ( and Twinkie too.) and give him a "medal", He presses a button to a star piece from a Gigglepie appear lands on Twinkie's chest then Twinkie grew 2 anntenas with stars at the end (one red and one green), who says "thank you!" which they take as a compliment. Back on Earth, Trilly returns to Batanpal who does not want to leave because of his relationship with Cutepal which has been taken to the next level, hard labor. But when Cutepal comes in and hugs Batanpal because she is so happy he has made her so much love, he screams in agony and jumps out of the window, then flees in a spaceship back to his planet. At the next day, Twinkie awards her for Batanpal's work with a skull shaped toothbrush... Trilly and Twinkie press a button, they hear a giggle which Twinkie thinks is cute, but Trilly starts to screams NO!. The screen goes black with a shot of Trilly laughing at the viewer. The Gigglepies are in another episode. Trivia * Apparently, insults on Gigglepieland are taken as a compliment. Also, Gigglecream is considered a popular delicacy by Gigglepies. They greatly fear Auveell due to his uglyness. * According to Trilly in this episode, over 100% of Gigglepies extremely love cute stuff. * This episode contains a key that they never saw before as a easter egg. * This episode has a rare depiction of smoking that never shown in the reruns, Haha Papa is reading the newspaper and smoking a pipe, but Banner Badger said "NO PIPES!" so Papa runs away. * This episode was the first episode to feature Twinkie and the rest of the Gleepals. Refrences When Auveell calls Bad Bot and Hero Bot 'duncebuckets', it was a refrence to the eduational TV show, Cyberchase where Hacker (the main villain) calls Buzz and Delete 'duncebuckets'. Running Gags * Twinkie calling Auveell a total evil turkey. * Auveell calling his henchmen duncebuckets. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes